


Accidental Rendezvous

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Funny, Humor, One Night Stands, Romance, Smut, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: A series where Zuko and Katara can't seem to stop waking up in bed together whenever they get wasted... Aged Up, rated M for a reason. Eventual smut.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 355





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental Rendezvous
> 
> a series where zuko and katara can't seem to stop waking up in bed together whenever they get wasted (aged up obvi)
> 
> M for mature content, you've been warned. Will get spicy.
> 
> And yes, I'm disappointed in myself for writing this smutty garbage okay LOL

**Accidental Rendezvous**

Zuko groaned as he suddenly gained consciousness. His head was pounding and everything hurt. Last night... ah that's right. Last night was the third year anniversary of the war ending, there was a huge celebration. And lots and lots of alcohol. He could remember that his drink kept magically getting filled all night long... He had fun, seeing all his friends together and letting loose after he gave his Fire Lord sentimental speech about unity and peace.

And he clearly was paying the price of drinking way too much. He needed to get up and get refreshed. Surely Katara would be able to heal this blasted headache, or at least know of a hangover remedy.

Finally he chanced opening his eyes to the sunlit room.

He was very surprised to see the girl he'd just thought of right next to him in his bed.

"Ah!"

Zuko shot up, not realizing that the sleeping girl had been using his arm as a pillow. She screeched as well at the rude awakening and flailed around in a panic.

And that was what drew Zuko's attention to her state of undress. He gasped at the sight of her bare breasts and quickly turned his head away. " _Katara, w_ _hy are you naked in my bed?_ "

This was his room, was it not? A quick glance told him that it was. Oh Agni, this was not happening. _What did they do?_

Katara shrieked again, pulling the sheet to cover herself. Unfortunately, that pulled the covers off of him.

And he was also naked.

"Oh my spirits, you're naked too!" Katara yelled, shoving a pillow at his lap.

Zuko groaned, holding his head. "Stop yelling, my head is splitting open."

"Zuko..." Katara started. "Zuko, I think we had sex."

"That would seem like the obvious conclusion here." Zuko drawled.

Katara whimpered suddenly, which caused him to look at her. Was she seriously gonna cry at the thought of sleeping with him? It wasn't _that_ bad!

But instead, Katara had a hand down at the apex of her thighs under the sheet. She pouted at him, "I think you bruised me. It's really sore."

Zuko's cheeks flushed. "Sorry." He mumbled awkwardly.

She gasped suddenly, stumbling out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. "Oh, no, no, no. I need to clean myself!"

He wanted to ask why the rush, but his bathroom door simply slammed in his face.

Zuko groaned again, running his hands down his face. He slowly got up to find clothes, at least. He blushed again to find their clothes flung about the room. They really did have sex. And apparently it was rough and passionate.

He pulled on some pants and opened his wardrobe to give Katara something clean to wear. An oversized shirt and pants would have to do for now. He's not sure how to sneak her back to her room without someone questioning her clothing and appearance. Oh, and _sneaking out of the Fire Lord's room the night after a huge party._

What a mess. What have they done...

At least it was Katara, and not some random woman. Although, that also made it more complicated because they were _friends._ And friends don't sleep together!

Katara came out of the bathroom then, and he handed her the clothes without preamble. She thanked him before returning to the bathroom to quickly change.

When she came back out, she plopped down in one of the armchairs around his fireplace, grimacing as she shifted in the seat to get comfortable. She heaved a big sigh. "I need to get some contraceptive tea. I did my best to clean it out but... just to be sure."

Ah, so that's what she meant earlier. Zuko swallowed roughly. Right, sex caused pregnancy. And that would be a big no no. The scandal that would be...

"I have no idea if the palace kitchens have that. And I don't exactly think it would look good if I went around asking for it." Zuko ran his hand through his hair.

Katara nodded thoughtfully. "I don't exactly want to go asking around either. I guess I should go to a market and get it."

Zuko threw on a tunic and boots. "I'll get it for you. You can stay and... rest." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry, Katara. I don't even remember anything, I don't know if I... forced myself on you."

Katara snorted. "First of all, you'd never do such a thing. You're an honorable man. Second of all, any man who'd try to force himself on me would probably end up dead. I was just as drunk, Zuko. I'm sure we were both... willing participants."

His face flamed yet again as he nodded in agreement with her.

He kind of wished he could remember their tryst.

* * *

Kind reviews only please! -Joy


	2. Love Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidental Rendezvous
> 
> Chapter Two
> 
> Short and sweet this time, more to come!
> 
> You will see a recurring theme of them forgetting and then questioning the status of their relationship. Also I know this isn't super realistic to always blackout but it's fanfiction gimme a bone here.

**Accidental Rendezvous**

He thinks he almost literally burst into flames. Along his neck and chest were dark bruises and red splotches, some even further down on his torso, near his hips. He turned his back to see red welts of scratch marks. It seems Katara had fun. She must have been the aggressive type.

It was a real shame he couldn't remember it _again._

Zuko shook his head quickly, dispelling that thought. Bad thoughts. He could not be thinking about how he maybe wanted to have sex with one of his best friends not under the influence.

This time they were at the Earth Kingdom palace, celebrating King Kuei's newborn daughter. And they'd delved into the alcohol again. Assured that last time was a fluke, it wouldn't happen again. There were plenty of good looking people around to end up with (not that they were floozies- really they weren't the hook up types normally), it was just a coincidence they'd hooked up last time. A weird fluke that would never happen again, and that was that.

And yet, when he woke up at the first ray of light, he was in Katara's quarters. It was dark, but he could see well enough to know it was her with her caramel skin and mass of wavy brown hair. Part of him wanted to scoot closer to her and go back to sleep, but he didn't dare. He'd slipped out of the bed and gone to the restroom to find... much evidence of their night.

He sighed and turned the shower on. He let the hot water wipe away residue from their sexual indulgence.

It was a few minutes later when the door opened and he heard footsteps patter in. "Zuko, that's you right?"

"Yeah it's just me." He peeked his head around the curtain to see Katara standing at the sink, a dark red robe tied on her. She looked damn good in red. "Do you want the shower?"

"Yeah in a sec." She was messing with her hair bun.

"Uh. Is that my crown?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes.

She nodded. "Yup. I woke up and it was in my hair. That's why I knew it was you in here."

He shook his head and went back to washing his hair. "What the hell do we even do when we're like this."

"Beats me."

It amazed Zuko how calm and cool they were about this. Shouldn't it be awkward? But it felt... normal almost. There was no shock and horror from the first time this happened. Just casual acceptance.

"Hand me a towel will you?" Zuko pulled the curtain back a little. He left the water on so it wouldn't lose any heat for her.

As she handed him the towel, her eyes riveted over his naked, wet form. His lips were forming a smirk and he was tempted to tease her before she interrupted his thoughts, "Oh my spirits, did I do that to you?"

Zuko was reminded of the love bites all over his torso. "Well I don't see any other lady around here that takes advantage of me when I'm drunk."

Katara smacked his arm, flushing red. "Oh just shut up and move so I can shower."

He laughed as he stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Was it weird that it wasn't weird? It's like their relationship hasn't changed a bit. Was it just another accident, or were they fuck buddies now?

... _Were they something more?_


	3. Blooming Redhelm

Accidental Rendezvous

Chapter Three

I have nothing to add except _evil laugh_ 😈

* * *

**Accidental Rendezvous**

"Zuko!"

He groaned, nuzzling further into his pillow. It smelled like sea salt and cotton.

"Zuko, wake the hell up right now!"

He didn't feel like it. He was warm, and it was soft, and he felt good.

Actually, a little _too_ good. Wait a second...

"Zuko, I swear to Tui and La that I will water bend you out into the hallway if you don't get off of me and _out of me_."

He blinked slowly, becoming aware of his surroundings. What did Katara just say? Get out of her?

In a split second he realized two things. One, he was on top of Katara and probably crushing her. Two, his penis was inside of her.

_Oh spirits his penis was inside of her._

With a gasp, he lifted his torso off of her, causing his penis (Oh dear Agni why would you curse me with this semi hard on right now) to slide out of her opening.

Katara moaned softly as his length left her, her body tingling at the friction. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or saddened by the loss of fullness.

The sound just made his semi even harder. Zuko couldn't help but stare at her body below him, illuminated by the moonlight from his open curtains. He practically choked as a white substance ran out of her opening and down onto his bedsheets.

"Stop looking at me!" Katara squealed, shoving at his face.

"I'm so sorry!" He yelped, crawling over her to get out of the bed and away from her tempting body. "Oh spirits, did we seriously do this again?"

"That would be the obvious conclusion." She mocked him. She slid out of the bed, this time just grabbing a shirt from the floor to throw on before she moved to the bathroom to clean herself.

Zuko groaned and scrubbed at his eyes. He can't believe this happened again. A third time! And he seriously needed his boner to go away before Katara came back out.

He scrambled his thoughts, wondering how it happened this time. Katara was here for an ambassadors meeting... They'd gone to dinner but stayed away from the wine that had been the causes of their accidental mishaps last time. And then, his Uncle had given them a small box and told them to have fun.

Goddamit Uncle.

In the box was leaves of Blooming Redhelm. It had calming properties and... well it got them high.

This time he could remember them giggling, stumbling into his room. He very vaguely remembered the shifting of clothes, the rubbing of bodies...

Okay this was not helping the hard on situation.

Zuko sighed, pulling pants on uncomfortably and opened his balcony for some fresh air. He leaned on the ledge, staring out into the gardens, calming his body down. Katara joined him shortly, leaning next to him.

"It's a good thing I still have some of that tea leftover." She joked.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, I'd prefer not to have any illegitimate heirs to the throne any time soon."

Katara hummed, propping her elbow on the ledge and holding her chin. "We can't make this into a thing. Why do we keep doing this? Friends don't accidentally sleep together like this."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. I think we just need to not have any substances whenever we're together. Or we'll end up in bed together."

"That's easy enough, right?" She said hopefully.

_These feelings are just friendship, right?_


	4. Hoping

Accidental Rendezvous

Chapter Four

So far you've read from Zuko's perspective. Let's change it up.

We're starting to get into FEELINGS now guys!

**Accidental Rendezvous**

Dammit. Didn't they say they weren't doing this again? It wasn't even a full month since the last time!

And yet, here she was in Zuko's bed, very much naked and covered in hickeys. Blurry memories of his mouth on her skin made her face burn. Something in her lower belly burned too.

They seriously needed to stop drinking with each other nearby.

Katara slipped out of Zuko's hold on her, heading to the bathroom to clean up.

She took a quick shower before heading to Zuko's wardrobe. She was glad to have left some of her clothes in there, even if that meant she had expected this to happen again. She donned her clothes and gathered up her dirty ones, intending to slip back to her room before morning. She was surprised that Zuko hadn't woken up, he wasn't usually a deep sleeper.

She tiptoed over to him. He lay on his stomach, one arm tucked under his pillow and the other reached out to her now empty side of the bed.

Katara sighed. What were they doing?

Someone was going to get their feelings hurt, and it was definitely going to be her. She tried to fight it, but she fears that she has fallen hard for her dear friend, and there was no way to go back to just friendship. Whenever she saw him, she wanted to kiss him. She had to stop herself from holding his hand, or playing with his hair. Or dragging him off to an abandoned closet... They weren't dating, and so she had to hold in all of her affection.

She'd always been told the best marriages started with friendships. She hoped this was the start of something serious and real. But she didn't know if Zuko was feeling the same.

A soft and warm feeling filled her chest as she watched him sleep soundly. She knelt down to kiss his cheek.

She ought to leave him a note before she snuck away. He might not remember who had been in his bed, although by now he would have a good guess. Still, she found a piece of parchment to leave on her pillow. Er, his pillow.

_I'll be having breakfast at 7 if you'd like to join me. Otherwise, I'll see you at the Summit meeting. ~K_

She hurried to drop off her clothes at her room and then ran to the kitchen with her special tea leaves. Maybe she could practice some bending before the sun came up.

...

Zuko stirred, his hand searching the bed only to find cold, empty sheets. He could have sworn he faintly remembered bringing Katara to his room.

Maybe it was just a hopeful dream of tangled legs. Even the sheets smelled like fresh ocean air.

He twisted around, sighing forlornly, a pout forming on his lips. It wouldn't be the first naughty dream he'd had of her. He wished she was here with him.

The crinkle of paper confused him. He sat up and found a folded note on the other pillow. He read it and quickly scrambled out of bed. So Katara had been here. He pouted again that she hadn't stayed, but he had to remind himself she had no obligation to spend the night with him.

Zuko took the fastest shower of his life and quickly pulled on his Fire Lord robes before rushing out the door to find her. He tied his long hair up into his crown as he walked.

She was by the small pond in the garden. She gracefully shifted through her stances, water flowing around her elegantly. Zuko leaned against the tree, admiring her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She teased.

He smiled back at her. "You could have woken me."

Katara shrugged, allowing the water to flow back into the pond. "I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep."

Zuko snorted. He held out his arm to escort her. "You ready for breakfast?"

Tucking her hand in his arm, they started towards the dining hall.

"You know what's strange?" Katara asked. "Nobody has caught us. Nobody is meddling. I thought at the very least Toph would know by now."

He hummed. "You're right. It is strange. I guess we should be thankful for that."

"We must be pretty stealthy." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Zuko laughed and shook his head. "I doubt that. Probably as stealthy and quiet as some elephant hippos mating."

Katara crinkled her nose. "Ew. Thanks for that image."

They continued their morning, carrying on like best friends do.

_Maybe this could be the start..._


	5. Red-handed

Accidental Rendezvous

Chapter Five

Maybe you caught on to the foreshadowing last chapter. Our accidental lovebirds are about to get caught. DUN DUN DUUNNNN

Enjoy the long chapter!

**Accidental Rendezvous**

They shouldn't have. But it had been Sokka and Suki's wedding, and who doesn't drink at a wedding? They had to celebrate!

Zuko looked down to where Katara was snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapped around him like a koala sloth. They were atop the sheets this time, and he could see her glorious body entangled with his in the rays of the dawning sun. Sunrise was much earlier down here.

He was surprised neither of them woke up sooner though, it was freaking cold here in the South Pole.

"Katara, wake up. You're drooling on me."

She mumbled something. He pulled her hair away from her face, lest it get in her drool puddle on his chest. "Katara. Come on get up, you should clean yourself."

Her eyes blinked open and she stared at him sleepily. She grunted at him, rubbing her mouth and turning her face before laying back down on his chest.

"Katara!" He hissed. "Don't go back to sleep! You need to get up!"

Katara raised her hand, a stream of water obeying her command to rinse out her vaginal opening before she redirected the sullied water back to the bathroom.

He wrinkled his nose, "Don't do that in front of me! And stop drooling on me!"

Another wave of water to clean his chest. "Shuddup." She mumbled before snuggling further into him. "Wanna sleep more."

Zuko huffed. How could he sleep now with her soft curves melted into him?

But sure enough, the pain behind his eyes from the leftover alcohol willed him back to sleep. He pulled a fur blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He'd deal with the consequences when they woke up again.

...

Katara woke a few hours later at the sensation of her hair being lightly pulled.

She turned her head and blinked up to see Zuko standing by the bed, fully clothed. He had a bowl of water and soap on the nightstand. He was holding her hair and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Well this is weird." Katara stated. "Are you washing my hair?"

Zuko shrugged. He cleared his throat awkwardly and answered, "There was cum in your hair. Sorry..."

Her eyes bugged out a bit. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I think I kinda remember that actually."

He chuckled a bit as he ran his fingers through her hair, making the wet strands dry quickly with his heat.

"Well, thank you then." She spoke quietly. She slowly sat up, the sheets pooling at her waist. Zuko had seen her naked so many times now she didn't bother to hide herself. She groaned into her hands. "I feel terrible. I think I might puke."

"I can go downstairs and make you some ginger tea." He offered. He handed her a shirt, which she ignored as a thought occurred to her.

Katara looked at him in alarm. "Zuko, this is my house! What if someone sees you leaving my room? You aren't supposed to be here!"

Zuko hesitated, "Um.. Katara, I have a feeling we aren't very quiet when we fuck. I'm sure they're all aware already. I think we jinxed ourselves about not being caught."

"Oh dear spirits. My father's room is right next to mine!" She exclaimed, horrified.

He paled. "So I'll probably be impaled on a spear. Cool. That's cool. That's fine."

"Hold on, I'll go down. I need to get the contraceptive tea anyways. And I'll-" She grabbed her mouth, quickly throwing the sheets off her and running to the toilet to empty her stomach.

As she retched, Zuko pulled her hair away from her face, rubbing circles on her bare back.

Katara groaned as she wiped her mouth. Zuko helped her to the sink so she could properly clean her mouth out. "I'll get the tea okay?"

She nodded, "Sorry if Dad kills you."

That made him feel better.

He snuck out of her room, silently making his way down the hallway. Unfortunately, their huts were _small_. This meant if he walks out to the main living area there's no where to hide. If people were out there, they'd see him. And they'd _know_.

But he had to get the tea for Katara...

Zuko took a deep breath and stepped out. Thankfully, there was only one person present and it wasn't Hakoda or Pakku.

Kanna, or Gran Gran as he'd been forced to call her, simply smiled at him. "Good morning, Zuko."

"Good morning Gran Gran. I uh, was just going to grab some tea."

The family matriarch chuckled at him. She grabbed a tray and placed two teapots on it, with two teacups. "I've already prepared it for you. The white one is for hangovers. The blue one is for Katara to drink, lest she wants a little fire bender in her tummy the next nine months."

Zuko's face flamed red. Steam was probably rising from his head. He mumbled out several thanks and some apologies, he really wasn't sure what he said before he grabbed the tray and high tailed it back to Katara's room. The elder woman's laugh followed him down the hallway.

He quickly entered her room, glad to see Katara propped up on her bed. And fully clothed now, thank the spirits. She was distracting with no clothes on.

"Here." He poured her tea from the white one first, hoping to dispel her nausea.

She thanked him and drank it slowly while he poured his own cup.

"The other tea is for you. Your Gran Gran had already prepared this for us." He told her, cheeks blushing.

Katara's eyes widened and she whined. "Oh no, we are never going to hear the end of it."

"Maybe she's the only one that heard?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "Even I'm not that hopeful, Zuko. We're going to get a stern talking to."

"We're both adults! Our sex history is nobody else's business!" He huffed angrily.

"While I agree, that doesn't mean squat to my family. They're a bunch of meddling gossips, and very traditional at that."

Zuko pondered, "Maybe I can sneak out and leave to the Fire Nation before they catch me."

Katara poked him in the chest. "And leave me here to deal with the consequences alone? I don't think so mister. You're the big bad Fire Lord and you can face my father."

Zuko whined and fell back onto her bed.

...

He smiled softly at her as she showed him the design she had carved onto the ivory bead. She really delighted in making jewelry, and he loved watching her. He enjoyed it here, with his arm around Katara, warm and quiet. Just being with her... He could get used to this.

Zuko gulped as Hakoda walked into the hut, Pakku right behind him. Quiet was over. They were on the cozy loveseat by the fire, but now he wished that he had sat far, far away from her.

Both men stopped to stare at them. Pakku's face got red and his brow furrowed. "Well?" He barked at Zuko.

Zuko had no idea what they wanted him to do. "Uh..."

Pakku pointed at him. "I don't care if you're Fire Lord or not, you will not bring dishonor on our family! Are you going to marry her or not?!"

Zuko paled. He thought it may come to this. And while the thought of marrying Katara was an overall pleasant one, he knew they weren't ready for that conversation. They hadn't even really acknowledged whatever _this_ was.

Katara grabbed his hand and glared up at her step-grandfather. "He has not dishonored me! We don't need to get married to prove that!"

"Katara." Hakoda chided, narrowing his eyes at her. While he didn't want to force his daughter to marry, he also didn't want her to have this blow up in her face if they got caught. The scandal would be huge. It would be best to publicly court before rumors could start.

Before Katara could really lose her mind, Zuko stood and bowed low to her paternal figures. "I did not intend my actions to shame or dishonor Katara in any way. If marrying her is what you wish-"

"No!" Katara growled, standing up as well. This conversation was over. "Zuko and I aren't even dating! You can't _force_ us to marry just because you think we should! People have sex, it happens! I will _not_ let your stupid old rules dictate our lives! So stay out of our business!"

She huffed and yanked Zuko out of the hut, dragging him somewhere away from here. "Don't you ever propose to me because my stupid step-grandpa thinks it's the right thing to do. I will say _no_."

Zuko laughed, "So you'd marry me if Master Pakku thinks it's the wrong thing to do?"

His joke wasn't taken to lighten the mood as he'd hoped. Katara whirled around and pointed her finger in his face. "I'd marry you if you loved me."

Her eyes widened, as if she hadn't meant to say that. She probably didn't.

Zuko sucked in a breath, his own shocked face mirroring hers. "Katara-"

"Come on. Let's spar or something." Katara spun back around, her cheeks flaming.

Zuko's head was spinning, his heart almost pounding right out of his chest. Was that a confession? Should he...

_What exactly were they to each other?_

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the last. It will have explicit adult material so you are forewarned!


	6. Summit

Accidental Rendezvous

Chapter Six

(Last chapter- major reason for the M rating)

LOL someone needs to put me in horny jail this is TOO SPICY GOTDAM. Also prepare to die by feels if the smut doesn't knock you out.

Here is the last, and extra extra long chapter of this story. I actually had a hard time wrapping it up. I could just keep writing Zutara forever honestly. OTP fo sho

* * *

Accidental Rendezvous

Katara giggled, pulling on his hand. "Come on, Zuko!"

Her words were slurred, but Zuko still understood her. Because this time, he had stayed away from the devil's juice. They were in the Earth Kingdom again, this time it was Aang and Toph's wedding. But he had firmly said no to any alcohol offered to him. Katara on the other hand must have been persuaded...

"Katara, you're drunk." He stated calmly. He'd given her some water and food but it hadn't sobered her up at all.

She stood on her tiptoes, brushing her body against his and whispered in his ear. "Mmhmm. And when I'm drunk I really want your dick."

Zuko choked on his saliva. He looked around wildly to make sure nobody had heard her. Her whisper wasn't exactly quiet- and dear spirits were they both that loud about their sexual escapades when they were drunk? The whole world probably knew how much they slept together then. It was a wonder it wasn't on international headline newspapers.

He gasped as he felt Katara tracing her hand down his abdomen, grazing over his crotch before groping him. He pulled her hand away quickly and smirked slightly, "Stop molesting me."

"Zukkoooo. I want to suck your-"

Zuko clapped his hand over her mouth. Seriously, everyone had to know they were fucking.

Looking around the ballroom, he could see most people by now were seriously wasted and not paying them any attention. Lots of people were slowly retiring to their rooms for the night as well.

He wondered if he should sneak Katara out and put her to bed.

Not to have sex with her of course! He'd never take advantage of her in this state while he was of a clear mind, even if they had had sex several times now in situations like these. It would be dishonorable. And Katara would skin him alive in the morning.

"Come on, Katara. Let's get you to bed."

Katara draped herself on him, "That's what I like to hear!"

He shook his head and laughed, letting her think she was getting what she wanted as he directed her out of the ballroom. No sooner had they turned down the hallway to her guest room when she pushed him haphazardly against the wall and attacked his neck with wet kisses.

"Katara!" He hissed. Her hands were quick as they delved into his pants. Before she could work any more magic that would surely make him crumble, he grabbed her hands and pushed her away. "Katara, you have to stop."

"Why? Touch me back Zuko." She slurred.

Zuko groaned and closed his eyes. She was too sexy. This was going to take all of the patience and honor and willpower that he had.

"We can't this time-"

She interrupted him, trying to push her body closer. "Zuko I want your dick. I want you to _fuck me_."

He bit his lip, trying to ignore the growing erection in his pants and the needy, sexy girl before him. He would not disrespect Katara this way.

How could he pour his overwhelming love into her, remembering every second, when she wouldn't remember a thing the next morning?

Because honestly, he realized he's in love with her. He's been meaning to tell her. But not like this.

He wants to be with her, always, and he's pretty sure she feels the same...

_I'd marry you if you loved me!_

Those words still tormented his brain. He just didn't want to ruin it... she was his best friend and he did love her and he wanted to marry her and...

And she was drunk again so now wasn't the time to tell her.

Zuko reached down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Katara protested for a moment, and then his face burned as she was suddenly interested in feeling his ass up.

That's it, he was just going to throw her in her room and lock her in there.

Unfortunately, you can't lock a door from the outside without a key. Katara would simply chase him out of the room if he tried to bolt. He changed his mind quickly as he entered her room.

He threw her down on her mattress, and she giggled excitedly, starting to take her dress off.

Zuko didn't stay to watch the show, as he wished to do. Instead he turned and slipped into the bathroom, locking that door behind him. He'd just have to hide from her, and then he wouldn't take advantage of her. Problem solved.

"Zuko? Where'd you go?" She called.

He briefly wondered if he should try escaping via a window, but then she'd probably hunt him down.

She was kinda scary like that...

Katara banged on the bathroom door. "Zuko, get out here and fuck me!"

Spirits, he wanted to.

"No, Katara. You're drunk. Just go to sleep."

There was silence for a moment, and Zuko thought maybe she had actually listened to him.

Ah, her optimism was rubbing off on him too much.

"Zukkkooo. I can't sleep yet. I'm too _wet_."

Oh shit.

She continued, "You know what I do when I'm drunk and I want your dick, but you aren't there?"

Zuko did want to know, but also... he did not want to know or he might open the door.

He watched in fascinated horror as water streamed from the facet and slithered through the crack in the door. It was sloppy, her hands weren't as coordinated as usual.

"Mmmm. I shape the water like your cock, and I pretend it's really you."

She did _what?!_

Was she going to...

Oh dear Agni, please don't make him listen to this. Or maybe do. He isn't sure. He's so conflicted.

"Yes, that feels so nice.."

Zuko's boner ached at her voice. Would it be okay if he listened and maybe indulged in her fantasies? As long as he didn't touch her...

He could still touch _himself._

He only had so much willpower, after all.

"Zuuuko... your tongue is so good." Katara hummed through the door. "I love fucking your face..." His hands flew into his pants, releasing the throbbing erection. He immediately started pumping it, her moans spurring him on. How he wished he could be between her legs now, making those sounds escape her lips. He _wanted_ her.

A gasp and then, "OH, your cock is so big! Nnngh, _harder_."

Zuko wished he could watch her.

He panted as he trembled with restraint. Spirits how he wanted to take her. He could be inside her right now.

"Yes! Pound me with your dick!"

He could hear her loud gasps, could even hear the squelching sounds of her fucking herself. He was a goner.

He moved his hand in tandem with her moans. He felt his pleasure mounting...

"Zuko, Zuko, _Zuko_!"

The sounds of her shrieks of pleasure as she orgasmed was enough to send Zuko flying over the edge with her. His eyes squeezed shut and he tilted his head back, unable to contain his own moans as he pumped his dick to the image of her legs spread out, dripping with his cum.

It took him several minutes to calm down. He slowly stood up and went about cleaning himself off. He pulled off the formal robes and left nothing but his pants on. He hadn't heard from the other side of the door at all. Was she still waiting to pounce on him? ...Would he be able to resist again?

He pressed his ear to the door and listened, but heard nothing.

Taking a chance, he slowly unlocked the door and opened it to peek out.

Katara was laying right in front of the bathroom door, completely naked and absolutely _dripping_.

It was so fucking sexy... except for the fact that she was also passed out.

He sighed, hefting her up from the floor and moving her to the bed after quickly wiping off her body. After a search through her bag he found a nightgown to pull over her head.

Hesitating for only a moment, he decided to crawl into the bed with her. She'd be a mess in the morning.

* * *

When morning came, Katara woke easily. For once, her head wasn't throbbing in pain.

She opened her eyes to see Zuko still asleep, his head resting on her chest. She wasn't surprised to see him, but she was surprised she woke up before him. That didn't usually happen, what with him waking at the crack of dawn every day.

Katara tested her muscles, noting she wasn't as sore as she expected. Zuko was usually rough with her. She was also surprised to see she had a nightgown on. In fact, Zuko also had pants on. Usually when she woke up with him in the same bed they were both stark naked. Odd.

Noticing the sky lightening slowly, she knew Zuko would wake soon. She threaded her fingers in his hair, scrubbing at his scalp in the way he liked. She liked that his hair was long now because she could play with it more- sometimes he even let her braid it.

Within minutes, the first rays of the sun were peaking over the horizon, and the fire bender began to stir. He nuzzled into her boobs, grumbling softly. She continued to stoke his hair. He finally groggily raised his head and met her eyes blearily.

"Hey." She smiled softly at him, tracing her thumb along the bottom of his scar. Zuko stretched his body out and sighed happily against her neck.

"You're cute when you first wake up." She giggled.

Zuko yawned and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "And you aren't usually this pleasant in the mornings... Especially this early."

She shrugged, "I don't feel terrible like I usually do. I'm not gonna question it. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. I didn't get drunk last night."

Katara froze before narrowing her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

He put his hands up. "Before you castrate me, we didn't have sex last night. Although you tried _very hard_."

She sighed, sitting up as well. "Oh good, what did I do?"

"Well, I learned you are very vulgar and very forward. And very tempting. All bad combinations when I was trying to convince you we couldn't have sex."

Katara buried her face in her hands, hiding her flaming cheeks. Zuko thought she was tempting? "Oh spirits. What else did I do?"

"You only grabbed my dick twice, and only once in public, and I don't think anyone saw, so that's good." Zuko said cheerfully.

She groaned, putting a pillow over her face in embarrassment and sinking back into the bed, wishing it would just swallow her so she wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Honestly I've got to assume people know about us with how forward you were." Katara shrugged at this, she'd assumed that people were aware of them being... an item. Zuko continued, "And uh, that's not the worst part. You kinda... masturbated in front of me."

"I did _what_?" She screeched, lurching up to see if he was messing with her. The honest and flustered state of his features meant he was telling the truth. The blood drained from her face.

Zuko nodded, coughing slightly. "Well, I locked myself in the bathroom, so I didn't see, but... I _heard._ "

Katara was probably going to die of mortification. This had to be the most embarrassing thing she has ever done in her life. More embarrassing than sneaking the Fire Lord into her family's home. "Oh dear spirits. Take me now to die."

He chuckled as she hid her face again, he pulled on her wrists slightly. "It's not that embarrassing, it's just me. Besides, it was _super_ hot. Don't be ashamed."

She peeked through her fingers at him. The look he was giving her was earnest and sweet. She believed him. And he was flustered- which was cute. Maybe she could tease him about it.

"It was hot, huh?"

"Very." He nodded enthusiastically. Katara allowed him to pull her hands away from her face and thread their fingers together.

"Wanna give me a replay?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

His face burned as he admitted, "Uh, well, you used your water bending and gave a very vulgar play by play of what you wished I was doing to you."

Her eyes widened. She did not.

Zuko's eyes practically burned into hers with a sudden lust. "You said that, whenever I wasn't there you would make my cock out of water and fuck yourself with it. Is that true?"

Katara had felt like she stopped breathing. How could she admit that to him when she was drunk!? This was like the second time she had hinted how she really felt about him, to his face!

There was no point in denying it. He knew how she felt. And... she thinks-hopes- he feels the same.

He stared at her expectantly until she whispered yes.

Letting go of her hands, Zuko crawled over to her, caging her with his arms against the headboard. Her heart pounded in her chest. The air became thick with tension.

What was he going to do about it? She felt her breathing speed up. The look in his eyes was making her body feel like it was on fire. She wanted him. Did he want her too?

Zuko ran his fingers down the side of her face, his thumb barely grazing her bottom lip before he moved his hand back to the bed frame. "You know, I'd really like to have sex with you and actually remember it."

Katara tilted her face up, their lips almost touching. "What are you saying? Just to fuck? Or... for real?"

He skimmed his lips down her jaw. "Whatever you're willing to give me, Katara. I'll give you everything, if you ask for it."

She reached for his face, drawing it back from her throat so she could stare into his honey golden eyes. "And if I ask for your heart?"

"Don't you realize? You already have it." Zuko whispered, staring adoringly into her blue eyes.

Katara smiled brightly, "And you have mine."

Their lips met passionately. It was _burning_. It was like a relief- a snap of a taunt string. The tension between them had mounted so high, and now it was just falling, crashing into them like a wave.

His mouth trailed down her neck, and he kissed her like she was the most precious thing to ever exist. She brought her hand up to cup his face gently. He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you Katara."

"I love you, too." She returned his smile, bringing his face to hers to kiss him again. Zuko slipped his tongue into her mouth as she trailed her hands over his defined muscles. She felt like she was on fire; he was the cause and only he could put it out.

She pushed on his chest until he flipped onto his back, and she climbed into his lap. Her kisses got hungrier, and his hands got bolder.

Zuko dragged her night gown up her body and over her head, interrupting their kiss for only a moment before her hands dragged his lips back to hers. He was glad she wore nothing underneath and he could caress her bare skin. It contrasted with his beautifully.

Her hands trailed down his torso, pulling his own shirt up to reveal his pale, chiseled chest. Even when they were younger, she remembered watching him practice bending with Aang and thinking he looked like a god without his shirt on. This man was drool worthy, and all _hers_. She quickly discarded the shirt to the side.

He tried to sit up to flip her back over, but her hands pushed him back down. She wasn't ready to give him control yet. Katara rolled her hips over his growing erection, causing him to groan in pleasure.

Zuko grabbed her slender hips, making her repeat the gesture. She moaned lightly as the pressure hit her just in the right spot... spirits, that felt _good_.

Katara rocked back and forth, his hands guiding her into a rhythm. She bit her lip and grabbed her breasts as she continued grinding on him. His gaze burned into her skin as he watched her grind over him.

"Katara..." Zuko gasped, tilting his head back as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

She smirked at him, lifting her hips just enough to shimmy his pants down. She grabbed his dick, pumping it a few times before guiding it to her opening.

"No foreplay?" Zuko smirked at her.

She winked at him. "Doesn't really feel like either of us need it huh?" Zuko gripped her thighs as she lowered herself onto him. She leaned over him to kiss his neck.

"There will be plenty of time for that later... I just want you now." Katara whispered, fully seating herself on him.

Zuko groaned, grabbing her ass to aid her hips up and down on his. She went slowly, up until just the tip of his penis, back down, inch by inch until their hips met again. Again, and again... Katara tortured him with the slow pace. She was so fucking sexy and she was gonna be the death of him.

But he was gonna give as good as he got.

He snapped his hips up to meet hers, relishing in the little shout she made in surprise. She scrambled to grab onto him as he continued his harder thrusts. He reached out his hands to her, letting her lean her weight onto him. He folded up his knees to have better leverage.

"Ah! Z-Zuko..." Katara closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling of their bodies moving together. It was hot and slick- _steaming_ and she could barely catch her breath.

Zuko grit his teeth, she looked like a fucking goddess, and he probably wasn't going to last much longer...

"Fuck, Katara..." he groaned. She released his hands to set them on his chest to better roll her hips against his faster. She leaned over him, her thick hair creating a curtain between them and the world as they got lost in this moment, lost in each other's eyes.

He roved his hands over her body, caressing her soft breasts that fit perfectly in his hands.

Her breath hitched and her hips stuttered. "Zuko! I'm-"

Katara's back arched and her eyes squeezed shut as white hot pleasure flowed through every vein in her body. She shook as she continued to rock on his dick, slowing down to prolong this wonderful feeling. She could even feel her toes curling.

"Katara..." Zuko growled as she came to a stop, his hard cock still buried deep within her. He was so close, he needed to keep going just a little longer...

She slowly opened her eyes to see Zuko underneath her. His dark hair fanned out on the bed, sweat dripping down his pale skin and his arms shaking as he gripped her hips. She thinks she might cum again just _looking_ at him.

She moans softly as she slowly moves her hips, feeling the fullness and the stretch that he gave her. With the aftershocks of her orgasm she was still feeling up in the clouds. Maybe she could work herself back up-

Katara gasped as Zuko suddenly flipped them over. He caged her in with his arms, resting his forehead against hers. She whined as he continued his hard thrusts into her, driving her wild, lighting her on fire. His gaze, his touch, his _love_. It was _too much_.

She could do nothing but grip his arms and stare into his burning eyes- how could his eyes hold so much raw emotion?

His frenzied pace stuttered as he cried out, burying his face into her neck as he emptied himself into her. She wrapped herself around him, wishing they could just be one like this forever.

Their chests heaved as their racing hearts started to slow, a satisfied haze enveloped them. She felt so loved she could cry. They laid in their quiet embrace for a moment more- processing the events of the morning. This was by far the best morning of her life.

Katara hummed happily as she trailed her nails up and down his back gently. She didn't mind his weight on her. It made her feel safe.

He wrapped his arms around her as best he could, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "Love you."

"I love you too." She spoke, playing with his long hair. How she's longed to hear him say that... To be like this with him. She could stay like this all day (or you know, forever). She was so _happy_.

"Do you think we kept accidentally sleeping together because we subconsciously wanted to be together?" Katara asked him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah that makes sense. I'm glad we finally figured it out. We've been idiots."

Katara laughed, "We've been missing out on amazing sex for _years_."

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "Not anymore we won't. I plan to do that _many_ more times with you."

"Agreed." She started playing with his hair again.

Zuko sighed against her skin, settling himself even deeper into her shoulder. She rose an eyebrow, "You aren't planning to fall back asleep, are you?"

"Maybe." He pouted.

She giggled at him. As much as she wanted to just lay here with him, it just wasn't realistic. "Someone is bound to come looking for the Fire Lord eventually. Don't you have to travel back to the Fire Nation today?"

He got up on his elbows to loom over her. He playfully glared at her and stated, "I can do whatever I want. I'm the Fire Lord."

"Oh? And what does the Fire Lord want to do then?" Katara challenged.

He smirked at her, drawing his finger across her collarbone. "I do believe someone mentioned foreplay earlier. I'd certainly be interested in that."

Katara laughed, pushing his shoulders slightly. "As fun as that sounds, I really do think we missed breakfast and people will be looking for us soon."

Zuko groaned, letting his arms fall to collapse his weight on her again. She laughed and wiggled beneath him, "Zuko, get up!"

He pinned her wrists down, laughing at her as she struggled against his body.

A knock sounded at the door, and Zuko and Katara froze their impromptu wrestling match to stare at each other in horror.

Of course they'd get caught _immediately_.

Zuko jumped off of her, scrambling for clothes as he hissed at her to hide somewhere. She grabbed her discarded nightgown and bolted for the bathroom. Zuko tied his tunic quickly and smoothed his hair. He approached the door, opening it just a crack.

On the other side Aang and Toph stood, Aang's head was bent whispering something into her ear and Toph had a shit-eating grin on her face as she tried to contain her giggles.

Zuko sighed at the newly married couple that had interrupted his lovely morning. "Can I help you two?"

"Sifu Hotman!" Aang beamed, straightening up and saluting him. "Toph and I are leaving and we were wanting to say goodbyes..."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Katara is, would you, Sparky?" Toph smiled evilly at him. Zuko didn't like her tone.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I wouldn't know. I'm sure she's around somewhere."

They both stared at him with little smirks on their faces. Zuko tried not to flush. Damn them... he wasn't going to admit _anything_.

Toph cackled, "Sparky, you realize you've got two benders in front of you that have mastered seismic sense? We know _exactly_ where she is."

Zuko couldn't stop the blush from covering his face. He scowled at them. "Then _go away_."

"Not to mention," Aang spoke cheerily, "that this is supposed to be Katara's guest room, not yours."

Zuko froze rigidly- how could they overlook such a big detail! "Maybe we just accidentally switched rooms."

Both of them laughed at his poor attempt to cover up the situation. He tried to close the door in their faces but both of his so-called friends blocked it.

"Katara, we're leaving!" Aang shouted into the room.

"You're leaving?!" Katara shouted from the bathroom.

Zuko ran a hand down his face as the others laughed again. There really wasn't any denying it now.

Katara came scurrying out of the restroom, a long dark red robe tied over her nightgown. At least she was presentable.

She pulled both of them into a hug. "Awe, I can't believe you guys are _married_ now! Have fun on your honeymoon!"

Zuko sighed and allowed a smile, letting his frustration slip away. For being complete opposites, Toph and Aang worked well together as a couple, and he was delighted for his friends.

"Sparky, if _I_ have to be in the group hug, _you_ have to be in the group hug." Toph forced him to step forward into the embrace. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah we all love each other, congratulations and all that." Zuko drawled, his words conflicting his actions as he wrapped his arms around them all.

"I sure hope you tell Katara you love her more eloquently than that, Zuko." Aang chided.

They all laughed as Zuko flushed deep red and spluttered. "Alright would you _leave_ now?!"

"Sure, Your Fieriness, we'll leave you two alone... for now." Toph grinned. "We'll even tell your advisors you're... _busy_." She wiggled her eyebrows at Zuko. He just sighed at her in response.

Katara wrapped her arm around his waist and waved at the couple as they retreated. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "You're adorable when you're flustered."

"Oh, not you too." He groaned.

Katara giggled as she dragged him back into her room. "Come in here and let me _tease_ you some more..."

"Now _that_ , I'm okay with." Zuko smirked, shutting the door behind him.

After all, they had a lot of forgotten memories and unspoken words to catch up on, and all the time in the world to do so.

_I love you._


End file.
